


The painful night

by aida_in_love



Series: The night [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Boypussy Kurt, Brainwashing, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Innocence, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Parent/Child Incest, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possessive Behavior, Punishment, Rough Sex, Underage Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aida_in_love/pseuds/aida_in_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Sebastian is Kurt's dad (lame excuse to have a Kurtbastian daddy story)</p>
<p>Sebastian was pretty happy (horny) when he came home after a business trip. <br/>But his world broke apart when he got to know what Kurt had done during his non-attendance. <br/>And that called definitely for punishments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The painful night

It was already dark when Kurt turned the TV off and went into the bathroom, wanting to take a shower. He watched himself in the mirror when he doffed his clothes, wishing Daddy would have been there, standing behind him and telling him how beautiful he was, kissing him and touching him.

But Kurt knew Sebastian would just come home the next day in the afternoon. The boy didn't think that he could stand another night without at least one proper kiss, not to mention all the other nice things Daddy did to Kurt.

 

Kurt really missed him.

 

Sebastian had only been away for five days now, since Monday and Kurt had never thought it would be that hard to be all by himself, but it was horrible. Everything reminded him of his daddy and with those thoughts came the need and with the need came the guilt.

 

He hopped into the shower and let the warm water run down his body, trying to forget everything around him.

 

"Baby?", Sebastian asked when he opened the front door, but it was dark inside the house. He smiled and hoped he could surprise his baby. He thought Kurt was already sleeping, so he let his bag fall on the floor and went upstairs. But his son's room was empty and while he was thinking about where Kurt was, he heard the shower running.

 

The bathroom door wasn't looked, so he had the perfect sight of his baby's wet back when he opened the door.

A smile appeared on his face and he took his clothes off in a rush, barely being able to breathe while Kurt soaped his arms, clearly unaware of what was going on. Sebastian was only in his boxers when he caught a sight of that one water drop that rolled down Kurt's spine and got lost in his crack.

 

Without a word Sebastian pushed the shower doors open. His son turned around and stared at him with wide eyes, as if he had seen a ghost. But the fear quickly disappeared and he started to smile.

If Sebastian hadn't been hard before, seeing his baby being happy that Daddy is back would have made him hard.

"Daddy!", Kurt mumbled and sighed with relief, but his heart was still beating fast in aftershock.

 

Sebastian stepped into the shower, closed the doors and pushed his baby against the wet wall, while he kissed him wildly and digged his nails into his son's buttcheeks. It was that moment when Kurt touched his back with the wet fingers when Sebastian realized he had been stupid all the months to never have sex in the shower.

Kurt opened his mouth willingly, let his daddy suck his tongue and moaned when Sebastian pressed his crotch against his son's and slapped his wet butt a few times.

"Missed you so much," Kurt muttered, digged his fingers in Daddy's hair and kissed his neck when Daddy sucked his earlobe.

Sebastian was confused about the way his baby was kissing him, but he was way too horny to think about it and pulled Kurt away from the wall, under the shower head, where he pressed both hands between Kurt's butt cheeks, planted more kisses on his son's mouth and loved the feeling of the hot water covering them.

 

Kurt pressed himself eagerly against his daddy, slid his fingers down his back and let them hesitantly sink on his ass.

Sebastian held his breath, took Kurt's wrists and slammed them gruffly against the wall.

"What you're doing?", he asked, almost screamed and Kurt stared at him, feeling the urge to apologize, but not knowing for what.

"I-I-"

He strengthened his grip around his son's wrists so much that it hurt and looked at him with a disgusted and almost angry expression, making Kurt freeze.

"You, you?", Sebastian asked, imitated him and Kurt bit his lips, hating that he felt like nothing.

"I was just kissing a-and ... t-touching."

Daddy looked Kurt over and left hold of his arms so Kurt could let them sink down.

"Touching?"

Sebastian puckered his brows, disgusted by the thought of his _BABY_ kissing and touching him like _THAT_.

"There's a difference between touching like a baby does and trying to be a seductive slut," Sebastian hissed and gripped Kurt's chin firmly.

"S-sorry, Daddy," Kurt whispered and fought back his tears, "I just missed you so much and I-"

"And you thought that's why you could start to behave like a whore?", Sebastian asked, his eyes cold and furious.

"N-no, Daddy ... I-I really missed you and I-I just-"

Kurt started to cry and fell on his knees, pressing himself against his daddy's legs.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I love you so much and I need – I'm so sorry."

Sebastian listened closely while he stroked his son's wet hair with one hand and kept his cock hard with his other one.

"Daddy shouldn't have gone away for so long," he meant soothingly, gripped Kurt's chin and raised his head, loving these wide blue eyes with the swollen eyelids.

"Daddy can't expect his baby to stay good when he's not around to praise or criticize it, right?"

Kurt didn't know what to say and nodded slightly.

"And now suck Daddy's lollipop," Sebastian said, and moved a bit back, letting the water hit his cock and Kurt started to suck, holding Daddy's knees.

 

For the first time in the past days Sebastian could take a deep breath and felt alive.

He really liked his job, but business trips weren't that funny as he had imagined back then. And not being able to be around his baby was a tough situation. So he enjoyed Kurt's soft lips, the smooth tongue and threw his head back while he fisted into his son's hair and pulled him closer, making him gag.

"Daddy!", Kurt wailed and looked up. Sebastian had tried to make Kurt take his cock completely the past months but it seemed like it wasn't meant to be.

"Sorry, Baby," he laughed and nodded to Kurt, "continue!"

 

Kurt did as Daddy said, held the base of Daddy's cock with one hand and licked the glans. He liked licking the lollipop, because he knew Daddy loved it and Kurt loved to make Daddy happy.

"Up, Baby, up, up, up," Sebastian demanded forcefully, pulled his baby up and turned him roughly around. Kurt didn't know what Daddy was up to, until he felt two fingers pressing into his pussy. The fingers soon disappeared and Daddy thrusted his cock in while Kurt struggled with his hold. He pressed his little fingers against the wet tiles and tried to gain some stability. But as soon as he felt kinda steady, his daddy pounded him harder.

"Daddy, it's so slippery-"

Sebastian didn't listen. All he felt was the hot hole around his dick and the wet butt pressing against his groin while warm water fell upon him.

Another hard thrust caused Kurt's hands to slip away and he would have bumped his head, if Daddy didn't hold him in his strong arms.

"Baby's pretty uneasy today, hn?", Sebastian whispered into his son's ear, turned the water tap off and opened the shower doors. In the middle of the bathroom was a carpet and Daddy pushed his son onto it, without any explanation or the try to do it gentle. Kurt fell soft, though, luckily and took a breath when Sebastian pulled at one of his ankles, having him on his back and slid between his legs.

 

Sebastian smiled and licked the insides of his baby's thighs, slid further down and landed a harsh slap on Kurt's pussy.

"DADDY!", Kurt complained and cringed beneath his daddy's body. But he just slapped his pussy again and Kurt clenched two fists, trying to stay still.

"What was that, Baby?"

"Nothing, Daddy," Kurt replied reluctantly.

"Within five days you turned into a little whiny brat," Sebastian grunted and slid into his son again, "a complaining little slut."

He began to fuck his baby hard, pressing one hand on his chest to pin him down and holding his hips with the other hand so firmly that it hurt.

Kurt wanted to say that he wasn't a slut and still Daddy's good Baby. But it seemed like Daddy wouldn't listen, not now, no matter what Kurt was trying to say.

 

Sebastian brought his head down, kissed his baby boy and watched his face while he pressed his cock in ever and ever again, trying to do it harder with every thrust. Kurt smiled at his daddy after the kiss and wished to freeze this moment.

To have his daddy just like that forever. His daddy inside him, above him, smiling that tenderly and never leaving again. But the moment didn't freeze.

It turned out to be a hard pounding. Kurt didn't like the hard ground on that he was lying or the way Daddy talked to him, gripped him, harder than ever before, making it feel like a punishment.

 

"Does it hurt, Baby?", Sebastian asked and sat back on his heels.

"A bit, Daddy," Kurt admitted and felt how Daddy pulled out.

"What hurts?", he asked and stroked himself, while Kurt sat up.

"The ground is hard ... and it's so ... r-rough," he mumbled and blushed, staring at the ground. Sebastian smirked, took his free hand and put it on Kurt's cheek.

"But you didn't complain?"

"I-I wanted to be a good baby ..."

Sebastian's cock twitched and he pumped it harder.

"You are a good baby," he meant and stroke his cheek fondly.

Kurt nodded sadly and thought about that moment that made him feel guilty.

"C'mon, Baby, on your knees."  
Without any hesitation Kurt turned around on his hands and knees, waiting for the slap - and there it came.

 

And a second one.

 

Sebastian loved to slap that round, white baby butt, making his baby tense up and whine. But he hadn't time to play around, he needed to come, that's why he slammed into the tight hole once more. After a few minutes of pounding, Sebastian pulled Kurt at his hair up to him and his boy moaned. He definitely liked the new angle and he liked how close he was to Daddy now. He felt his strong chest behind his shoulders and his arms wrapping around his waist.

"Daddy," Kurt muttered and turned his head back, receiving wild, strong kisses, "I love you so much."  
"Love you too, Baby," Sebastian whispered and started to play with his son's clit, while he needed a few last thrusts to fill his son's pussy with his sperm.

 

Kurt trembled when Daddy pulled out. He was close. Damn close. He knew what he needed, he knew it wasn't much, just a bit sucking at his clit and he would have been happy.

"Does my baby want Daddy to eat his pussy out?"

Kurt licked his lips and nodded eagerly.

"Okay, lay on your back, look at Daddy," Sebastian said and smiled happily at Kurt when he did that.

 

Sebastian's eyes were gentle again, lovingly and he brushed the sweaty hair out of Kurt's forehead.

"You make Daddy very happy."

Kurt smiled and spread his legs, biting his lips and Daddy started to lick his wet pussy. He teased his son with feather-light licks, barely what Kurt wanted and needed.

"How was your week, Baby?", he asked, pressed his head against one of Kurt's knees and began to slide one finger up and down his folds lazily, making Kurt shiver.

"Missed you, Daddy," Kurt answered and wished Daddy would just touch him properly.

"I know, Baby," Sebastian said and watched his forefinger running up and down between his son's wet folds. "And what have you done all week? Did you brush your teeth every day?"  
Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yes, Daddy."

Sebastian brushed over his swollen clit and squeezed it slightly, while Kurt pressed against his touch. He felt like he would burst into tears if he couldn't finally come.

"Did you do all your homework?"

"Yes, Daddy", Kurt replied and pressed his crotch against Daddy's hand, but Sebastian took his free hand and pinned Kurt down, still rubbing at his clit in the same unsatisfactory tenderness.

"Did you eat vegetables and fruit?"

"Yes, I did, Daddy," Kurt meant, eagerly to get off and very close to it.

"Did you touch yourself?"

Kurt's eyes widened and he forced himself to look at the ceiling, knowing he wouldn't stand his Daddy's gaze. Sebastian's face became red and he pinched his son's clit so hard that Kurt cried in pain and looked at him.

"Did you touch yourself, Baby?"

"Daddy, I-"

"Did you touch yourself?"

Kurt closed his eyes and tears rolled down his face. He had feared that moment ever since he had done that stupid thing

"Y-yes," he said, his voice barely a whisper.

"What was that?", Sebastian asked and pinched his clit again, even harder.

"Yes, Daddy."

 

Sebastian stood up and stared at Kurt as if he had never seen him before.

"D-daddy, please, finish!", Kurt begged in tears and pressed his legs together.

"I guess you are way more experienced than me in this area."

Kurt pouted and his guilt vanished. He was crazy with need and at least he had tried not to touch himself down there so he didn't get why he didn't deserve to feel as good as Daddy did.

"You know what, Daddy? I read about that kind of thing," he meant and sat up, upset about his daddy's behavior not to let him come. "It's normal for kids at my age to do that ... I just wanted to know how it felt and I-"

Sebastian slammed his fist against the mirror with a loud bang, ruining the mirror and his fist and Kurt stopped talking, stopped thinking or breathing.

 

He just stared at Daddy and was afraid.

 

Sebastian looked at his bleeding hand and then over his shoulder to his son who started to sob when the cold gaze judged him.

"B-baby is sorry, Daddy," Kurt tried, but Sebastian laughed deprecatingly and shook his head.

"You're not a baby, you're a slut."

And then he left.

 

Kurt fought against his tears and the feeling between his legs. It was so horrible. His mind was dizzy and for a moment Kurt thought about bringing himself over the edge, but since that was exactly how the misery started, he didn't do it. He didn't even dare to wipe off Daddy's cum that trickled down his thighs. Instead he just slipped into his panties and went down into the living room where Daddy sat naked on the couch, his right hand in a bandage.

 

"Daddy?", Kurt whispered and stepped in front of him. But Daddy didn't even look at him. He stared into the distance.

"I'm really sorry about that," he meant and pressed his lips together, staring at Daddy with big pleading eyes and needed to hear a word of forgiveness.

"Did you at least thought about Daddy when you did that?", Sebastian asked, still not looking at his son.

"Of course, Daddy," Kurt said and knelt down at Daddy's feet, "I had been thinking about you all the time, that's why I felt the need to do that in the first place."

"So you say it's Daddy's fault?"

"No! No, it's been Baby's fault. Baby's stupid, sorry, Daddy!", Kurt mumbled, pressed his head against Daddy's legs and hugged them.

"How did it feel?", Sebastian asked, not responding to his son's touch.

"It's better when you do it to me, Daddy!"

"Of course it is."

Kurt went silent and closed his eyes.

 

"What are you thinking about, Daddy?", he asked after Sebastian hadn't done or said anything for a while.

"I'm thinking about your punishment."  
"Oh," Kurt whispered, "spanking?"

"No way," Sebastian laughed, "you like spankings too much. Well ... I guess not letting your dirty cunt come was the punishment for lying to Daddy."

Kurt blushed because Daddy had called his private parts like that, but he nodded.

"And I know the perfect thing for you to feel sorry about being a little brat and trying to whitewash what you did."

"What is it, Daddy?", Kurt asked anxiously and raised his head to look at Daddy's complacent smile.

"It's all about the lollipop."

 

**~*~**

 

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Kurt mumbled and gasped for air while Sebastian held his cock and hit Kurt's right and then his left cheek with it. He gripped his neck and pushed his son onto his cock again, making Kurt gag and letting him pull away then.

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

Sebastian watched his baby taking deep breaths and smiled. He lied on the couch, his son sitting on his thighs.

Again he pushed Kurt's mouth on his cock, hearing the choking noises and pushed his hips up. Kurt pulled his head away and tried to fill his lungs with air, while tears ran down his face.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," he whispered, not knowing how often he had said that or had taken Daddy's cock in the past minutes.

Sebastian gripped his cock and held Kurt at his neck, slamming his cock that was drenched in saliva and precum against his baby's tear-stained face, loving the sound and sight of that sensation.

 

He gripped Kurt's hair and forced him on his cock again, but when Kurt gagged, Sebastian just pressed him further down and released Kurt just before he thought he weren't able to breathe.

Kurt choked and was close to vomiting.

"If you vomit, I'll punish you even harder," Sebastian said coldly and brought his son's head between his legs again.

 

**~*~**

 

Kurt cried and stared at the ceiling while he was lying on the ground. He still tasted his daddy's cum in his mouth and felt that enormous pain in his throat, that was almost unbearable every time he swallowed.

He looked hesitantly to his daddy, caught a sight of his hand that hung down from the couch and gripped it.

But Daddy pulled his hand away.

"Isn't punishment over yet, Daddy?", Kurt asked with a wobbly voice, completely needing some kind of affection.

"Punishment for arguing is over. But you still need to be punished for being a slut, don't you think, Kurt?"

Kurt cried even more and bit down his lower lip. He was afraid of the other punishment and more of all: he was confused that Daddy had called him _KURT_.

 

That was never a good sign.

 

"Y-yes, Daddy," Kurt approved. He would have done anything for just one gentle smile or a hug from his daddy.

What would only happen if he forgave him.

"I've got it!", Sebastian finally said and sat up. "Get dressed!"

"Why?", Kurt asked confused, since it was already dark outside. But one look by his daddy was enough to silence him.

"Okay, Daddy," he said and went upstairs.

 

**~*~**

 

They sat in the car, both tensed. Sebastian hated to hurt his baby.

But he knew he would hurt him in the next minutes more than ever before.

"Were are we going, Daddy?", Kurt asked and watched Sebastian's pensive profile.

"You will see."

"W-what kind of punishment is it?"

"That kind of punishment you will never forget."

 

**~*~**

 

Kurt looked the big man in front of him over and felt a bit afraid, not knowing why. The man talked with his daddy like they were old friends, the three of them standing in the hallway of a pretty dark apartment.

"And that's my baby," Sebastian said and put his arms on Kurt's shoulders. The man stared at the boy and Kurt thought he would say 'hi', but he didn't.

"He's beautiful," he said to Sebastian, and Kurt pressed himself back against Daddy's body.

"Is he good?"

"Well. Baby has a gag reflex," Sebastian meant disappointedly.

"Oh that's sad," the man agreed and Kurt felt sorry, wishing he wouldn't have whatever they were talking about.

"If you train him-"

"There is no use," Sebastian interrupted him and digged his nails in Kurt's shoulders.

"Hmm ... so what can I do for you, Bas?"

"Baby wants a tattoo."

The man raised his brows and stared to the small boy, who looked pretty surprised and more than scared.

"I see ... follow me," he said and went away.

 

Kurt turned to Sebastian, his eyes full of fear.

"Daddy, I'm afraid of getting a tattoo," he whined, but Sebastian pushed him forward and into that special room where a surgery couch was.

"What kind of tattoo, that one you were talking about the last time?", the man asked and gripped some gloves.

"Yeah," Sebastian answered and smiled.

"Lay down, Baby! Prone," he said to his son and slapped his butt slightly.

Kurt trembled and cried, but he laid down and looked at his daddy, hoping he could escape this punishment somehow.

"Daddy, I'm scared of the pain."

"Where do you want it, Bas?"

"On his baby butt."  
Kurt felt how his trousers and panties got pulled down.

"Which cheek?"

"Daddy-"

"On which cheek do you want to get your tattoo, Baby?"

"Daddy, I don't – what kind of tattoo is it?"

"You will love it," he replied and stroke Kurt's fluffy hair.

"Which cheek?", the man asked, sounding impatient.

"The left," Sebastian decided and Kurt felt something wet on his left butt cheek.

"D-daddy, I-I don't want a tattoo," Kurt sobbed and Sebastian's eyes became sad.

"You don't want Daddy to forgive you?"

"Of course I want you to forgive me, but-"

"And why do we need punishments?"

"Daddy, I-"

"Answer the question!"

Kurt closed his eyes and put his head on the surgery couch, trying to get comfortable because he realized - there was no escape.

"We need punishments that Baby has time to feel sorry and that Daddy has time to forgive Baby," he muttered and Sebastian was proud of his son again.

"Exactly," he said and nodded to his friend, who was preparing the tattoo machine, "and now I want you to relax. And take your punishment like a good baby."

"D-daddy, will you hold my hand ... please?"

Sebastian thought about it, surveyed his son's big eyes and sat down next to him. He took his hand and smiled at him while Kurt gripped it as hard as he could and started to sob when he felt the first stitches of the needle.

 

**~*~**

 

"Sit down, Baby," Sebastian insisted while he was driving the car and Kurt supported himself with his hands, lifting his crotch and avoided the seat.

"But it hurts, Daddy."

"I gave you an order and didn't ask for your opinion."  
Kurt swallowed and sat on his butt, feeling the pain in his left butt cheek. Getting the tattoo had been very painful and it still burned and even more when he had to sit on it.

"D-daddy?", Kurt started and received a warm smile from Sebastian, making his heart beat fast. "Is punishment over now?"

"Yes, Baby."

Kurt sighed in relief and rubbed his eyes.

"That means you love me again, right?"

Sebastian held his breath, and stopped the car on the right side. He looked at his son intensively and couldn't believe that the wide blue eyes seemed to be serious.

"Baby," he mumbled, unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned to Kurt, squeezing him gently in his arms, "I always love you."

Sebastian stroke Kurt's back and felt the little shaky hands brushing over his back.

"I do these punishments _because_ I love you and because I want you to be my good baby, do you understand that?"

"Yes," Kurt lied and just enjoyed to be protected in Daddy's arms again.

"But never betray me again, Baby. Never ever again," he whispered and kissed Kurt's temples, "I don't know what I would do if you did such a thing once more."

"I'm good, Daddy," Kurt meant, "I promise."

 

**~*~**

 

Sebastian felt his heart racing when they stood in Sebastian's bedroom in front of the big mirror. Kurt was only in his panties, close to see what kind of tattoo he had received. His daddy could tell Baby was tensed and he loved the sight of the little hands, nervously playing with the waistband of his underwear.

"You can look at your tatt whenever you're ready," Sebastian meant and kissed Kurt's head.

Kurt nodded, slowly doffed his underwear and turned around.

He looked over his shoulder and stared at his butt, whose left butt cheek was red and covered with a translucent foil. He had been thinking about his tattoo for the rest of the car trip.

He had hoped for something beautiful, like a butterfly or a clef but there he stood and saw the black font.

 

His heart skipped a beat when he tried to read it and feared it would say something like **slut** or **whore**.

"Wait," Sebastian meant, took a photo of his son's butt with his mobile and showed it to him.

"Do you like it, Baby?"

Kurt swallowed and stared at the picture of his reddened ass with the tattoo saying: **Daddy's Baby.**

 

Sebastian didn't wait for any response, but turned him around and pressed his body against his son. He stroked his head and smiled at his baby's reflection. He didn't know why Kurt was crying, maybe because it had been a rough night and he was exhausted.

_Of course,_ Sebastian thought, _the punishments hurt him and he is still a Baby after all._

 

"From now on there's now way you can deny that you're mine," Sebastian whispered cheerfully, laid his left hand on his baby's left butt cheek and squeezed it slightly, knowing that he would definitely worship that ass more than ever before.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So here we are :)  
> Thanks for your reviews, please review this time as well :)
> 
> I guess we're at the end of this series ...  
> Thanks for reading! xo


End file.
